For Eternity
by Priestess of Passion
Summary: They are vampires, Vegeta is about to ascend to become king of the underworld. Bulma seems keen on refusing to be his queen. A great war is about to begin between the three races: wolves, slayers and vampires. A war that is known as the Great Apocolypse.
1. Prologue

a/n: Well I revised this chapter too! So I hope you guys enjoy it and review to tell me what you think! It was inspired by Stephanie Meyer's _Twilight _and_ New Moon._

* * *

**Prologue**

L.A, California  
3:34am…

Warm blood flowed through his mouth. He could feel the blood pumping through his veins as he sunk his teeth deeper into his victim's neck, he could feel his all senses heightening…

The victim's arms slowly went completely limp and fell to the side, but he didn't seem to notice. Then, something in the back of his mind clicked and he knew that it was time for him to stop…**if** he wanted the human to live.

He could just simply let her die……yes…….he could do that. Pathetic humans! They're a waste of air and space anyway. He snared and was just about to continue drinking all the blood when particular memory flashed through his mind.

"_Stop it, Vegeta!" Blue eyes turned to him, and focused solely on him. The fire and passion in her eyes was enough to drive any man mad. He had to control himself from shaking with desire. _

"_You could've killed him! What were you thinking?" She yelled at him, stepping closer to him. He could smell her scent, that unique scent that only she had, an aroma that always made him shake with uncontrollable desire. _

He frowned pulling back. Suddenly, as if loosing his interest he dropped the woman on the floor carelessly and jumped up the building, out of the dark alley.

"Vegeta, you didn't kill him did you?" A man with wild black hair asked as he landed on the roof of a building.

"Of course not," He snared back at the other man. He took a minute to look at the night's view of LA. Funny, how it could be crowed that no one even realizes what is really happening around them.

"Wanna go train a little?" The other man asked smirking.

"If that would shut you up, Kakkarote." He replied back as they headed back to their home.

0000000000000

Tokyo, Japan

"So when are you going to be back, b-chan?" A female with black exotic hair asked through the computer screen.

"Soon." A beautiful woman answered nonchalantly, running a hand through her silky blue hair. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned trying to decide which clothes she should wear out of the many.

She was standing near her closet, her back to the computer screen. She sighed and picked up a dark, forest-green dress suit and held it up against herself and turned to the computer.

"This one or the black one before, Chi?" She asked trying to decide between the two suits.

"This one." Chichi answered, then sighed softly catching the other women's attention. "You know, I wasn't suppose to tell you this but…"

"Tell me what?" Bulma asked her _long_ time best friend, looking at Chichi with complete attention. "Chichi Mau Son. You started it, so tell me." She demanded. Through the computer screen Bulma could see her friend's concern and worry face.

"Well, it's your father. It happened a few weeks ago. He got attacked by one of the wolves. It was Silver. Your father told me not to tell you because he knew you would-" Chichi started to explain but got cut off by a frantic Bulma.

"He got WHAT? This was WEEKS ago and you didn't tell me? Is he ok? Where was he hurt?" Bulma all but yelled at the screen.

"Bulma-" Chi started but got cut off.

"I mean that's Silver we're talking about. That bastard, I'm gonna-"

"**BULMA**!" Chichi screamed finally getting her attention. "Your father is fine, it's just a few scratches that can be easily taken care of." Seeing that her friend had cooled down a bit she continued, "What I'm trying to tell you is that; there is something going on here, _they're_ planning something…something big. We can all feel it. I'm sure you can too, Bulma."

Bulma nodded in agreement, "Yes, I have to tell you something but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I swear, now what is it?" Chichi asked excitedly, almost too excited.

"Right…you swear," Bulma said sarcastically, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, "Are you going to rattle on me like you did on my father?" Bulma asked.

"That one doesn't count cuz I crossed my fingers" Chichi replied hotly, Bulma had to laugh at that one. "Please tell me? Come on!!! You can't leave me hanging here!"

Bulma lost her smile as she leaned closer to the screen. " You remember how I used to have those weird dreams when we were kids? It started up again."

Chichi's eyes widened, "Not a good sign, Blue."

"Yes, I know."

"What was the dream about?"

"I'll tell you when I get back. You swore that you won't tell anyone."

"Yes yes, I swore. Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"That is exactly why I worry." Bulma muttered to herself.

"I heard that…" Chichi pouted, "So when are you coming back?"

"Didn't I tell you already?"

"No! All you kept saying was '_soon'."_ Chichi mocked, making the last word light and cool trying to imitate Bulma's voice. Bulma laughed out.

"Soon, as in 3 days." She said, her smile widened when Chichi squealed with happiness.

"I'll go spread the word. I'm sure your father would be happy to hear the news **and**…" She leaned in closer to the screen. "…a certain prince of the underworld."

Chichi winked and disconnected before Bulma got the chance to say anything. They both knew whom Chichi was referring to, and Bulma would be lying if she said she wasn't trilled to see all her friends again…and **him**.

Bulma looked around her small but stylish house that she's been living in for the past 15 years. It was time to move again and she couldn't help but sigh, turning to look out the window. These dreams, what do they mean? Some of the dreams were the same, others were very distorted, messy. But one thing was sure; she had no idea what the dreams meant.

* * *

A/n: Any **review** is welcomed! 


	2. Back Home

Author's Note: Here it is people! With the help of my awesome editor...(drum rolls)...**little-fighter88**!!! Thankyou for the awesome work!!! I couldn't have done this without you!!!  
  
Italic= telepathic thoughtsz  
::....::= phone convo  
"...."= regular talking  
  
[To My Reviewers]  
  
Unknown- Thanks for the encouragement!!!! It just started on this fic so not too much confidence in it!!! Plz! Review for me again!  
  
Dark Hope Assassin- Thanks for pointing out my mistakes!!! I really appreciate it! R&R for me again!  
  
DBZ-fan-JESS- ::smiles:: Still my number one reviewer!!! YAY! Thanks so much for the review, here's the chapter that you wanted, I hope you like it!  
  
**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust, Underworld or DBZ....::cries::.....I don't even own a cell phone!!!

* * *

Chapter 1  
_Back Home_

  
  
In a distant place lays a mansion big enough to fit more then five thousand people. It was old; Victorian styled, but beautiful. Thick black gates stood in the front, blocking off anyone who dares to come near. All the windows of the mansion were pitch black, as if no one lived in it.  
  
But inside the mansion hustling movement could be made out.  
  
People...no...vampires moving in and out, all throughout the whole mansion. Some cleaning rooms, some cleaning halls, floors, others redecorating, etc.  
  
Two men stood at the side, watching all the movement.  
  
"You don't have to take down the whole place just because the brat's coming home." In the shadows, a flame haired man with a goatee sat watching all the movements and hustling. All anyone could see was his onyx eyes that watched everything, for his cape hid most of everything else.  
  
"She would be so disappointed if she found out how we've messed up this place." A strong handsome man replied, ushering all the workers around. He had light lavender hair that reached a little below his shoulders pulled back into a ponytail. Beneath the brown business suit, anyone could see the well-defined chest and strong arms. Both men looked to be only around their early thirties.  
  
"Yes, WE'VE. Don't try to weasel your way out of this one, Vegeta (Sr.), if I have to suffer through this boring task, so shall you." He glared at his long time friend that sat lazily near the window.  
  
Vegeta sighed...again, "You're spoiling the girl, Theodore." He smirked suddenly, remembering his own brat. 'Wonder if he heard the news yet. Of course he had. The whole palace was talking about it constantly.' He thought, smirking.  
  
[Plane]  
  
::Ladies and gentlemen, we are now landing. Please fasten your seat belts and refrain from smoking:: The pilot said from the intercom.  
  
The engines roared louder as it lowered itself, followed by soft beeps of a signal.  
  
"Are we there yet?" A handsome man yawed next to Bulma.  
  
"Yup," Bulma's replied happily as she fastened her seat belt. "Home at last..." She whispered mostly to herself, but the man next to her heard. He smiled softy when her eyes met his.  
  
"Radditz, thanks." Bulma whispered to him thankfully, her eyes making him melt.  
  
He reached his hand up and gently pushed her bangs back. A simple, kind gesture, accepting her thanks.  
  
::Ladies and gentlemen, we have now safely landed. Welcome to Los Angeles, it is now 5:12a.m. Thank you for flying United Airlines and we hope you have a safe trip::  
  
Radditz stood up, catching a few females' attention with his dark, handsome face and well built body. He smirked knowingly; Bulma on the other hand just rolled her eyes exasperatedly.  
  
[Los Angeles]  
  
6:45a.m.  
  
"Ahhhh, home sweet home!" Radditz smiled, inhaling the early morning air. "Just in time for sunrise too."  
  
Bulma nodded contently, closing her eyes and just taking in the sweet scent, motion, feeling, and life around her. This was her home. How long had it been since she had roamed this beautiful land?  
  
"Two centuries." Radditz said, as if reading her mind. He looked over at her; from her silky blue hair, smooth skin, to her plump lips and endless blue eyes that were closed. 'So beautiful,' he thought taking her appearance in.  
  
Feeling his gaze on her, she turned to look at him and found him staring strangely at her. "Something wrong?" Bulma asked softy, her voice music to his ears.  
  
Radditz stepped up closer to her. Bulma was tempted to step back a little, but stopped herself. 'He's not going to hurt me, he's Radditz.' She assured herself.  
  
Just as he was about to reach for her, a voice vibrated loudly through both their minds. And they winced from the impact.  
  
_::BULMMAAAAAAA!!!::_  
  
In a flash, someone had Bulma in a death lock.  
  
"B-chan!!! We missed you sooooooo much!!!" a blond woman squealed, hugging Bulma tightly, squealing with joy.  
  
"Stop choking her Juu!" another voice said. Bulma was then suddenly in another woman's arms being crushed with just as much force.  
  
"Oh B-chan! I missed you sooo much; it was sooo horrible without you here. Juu is falling back on her style- "Chichi blabbed  
  
"I am NOT!" Juu augured back. "She's-"  
  
"Alright already guys." Bulma laughed at her boisterous friends. "I'm so happy to see you guys too! I missed you both so much as well!"  
  
"Ah-hem! Don't start jumping on me all at once ladies!" Radditz joked behind them.  
  
"Radditz!!!" Juu and Chichi exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Chichi mocked surprise. Then went over to give him a hug.  
  
"Hello to you too, Chichi." He hugged her back and was about to give her butt a squeeze when Chi smacked his hand away.  
  
"Goku would kill you!" Chichi glared at him while he tried to look innocent. Juu and Bulma chuckled.  
  
"Look at the sunrise, isn't it beautiful?" Bulma said, turning all their attention to the rising sun. The group fell into peaceful silence as they watched the sunrise.  
  
After a while Radditz started hissing, "Oh no...the sun...ssss...I'm meltinngggggg!!!" Bulma, Chichi, and Juu all laughed at the imitation.  
  
"Humans have such high imagination." Juu muttered shaking her head.  
  
'Vampires are not even half of what humans think they are,' she mused smiling slightly. The sunlight, garlic, and ramming a stake through their hearts only affected the weaker ones, but one could over come those weaknesses by training. And 'Holy water'? Ah, that one's a laugh.  
  
There is no such thing as holy water.  
  
To put it simple; Vampires are practically immortal.  
  
But practically is the key word. They can still die. They need human blood, and it's not as bad as one might think. Just a little nip on the neck and the mortals won't even know it the next morning; it's not like they killed humans ALL the time. The sunlight only harms Vampires if they stay out too long. But silver is the most dangerous element to Vampires, they can neither touch nor look at it.  
  
Vampires aren't as dead as one might think. They can still clearly feel the wind, water, and fire against their skin. It just doesn't affect them that much, and they heal quickly. Their senses are more heighten and they're stronger.  
  
Juu shook out of her thoughts and looked over at her friends only to find that Radditz had ditched them.  
  
Chichi looked over to Bulma, studying her long time friend for the first time in centuries.  
  
Bulma's waist length, wavy blue locks blew against the wind freely, creamy white skin, deep blue eyes that could capture any man's soul. 'Still as beautiful, smart and witty as ever', Chichi thought smirking.  
  
"Dude, stop checking me out, you two." Bulma joked, catching both Chichi and Juu gaping at her. "I know I'm hot, but seriously-" She laughed.  
  
"Oh get over yourself." Chichi rolled her eyes laughing.  
  
Bulma studied Juu and Chichi. They both looked awesome in their short skirts, and tank tops.  
  
Chichi's long, thick black hair reached her waist; she had a healthy tan glow on her skin. Exotic onyx eyes, and her all too charming attitude.  
  
Juu's blonde locks reached just past her shoulder, creamy smooth skin, and icy blue eyes that gave her a seductive look.  
  
"So Bulma, you wanna go home first or..."  
  
"I think I'll drop by the mall first..." Bulma giggled. "Ya know, just to see what changed around here."  
  
Chichi and Juu giggled too and linked their arms around Bulma's and drug her towards the car.  
  
[10:45pm]  
  
"Damn. They took the other mall down?!" Bulma exclaimed unbelievingly. "I loved that mall!"  
  
The whole day they had been spending their time catching up with one another, and filling each other in on the latest news and gossip.  
  
"I know! They built a stupid business firm over it." Juu said, throwing all of their shopping clothes on the back seat and in the trunk of her silver BMW convertible.  
  
"Guys, it's almost time. We should get back." Chichi suggested looking at her watch.  
  
"What is it Chi?" Bulma asked, quickly picking up the uneasiness from her friend.  
  
Juu turned serious too when she looked at Chi. She exchanged a glance with her but that didn't go by unnoticed to Bulma.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Juu said softly, Bulma narrowed her eyes at them.  
  
"Ok," Bulma went along with it. 'What could they possibly be hiding?' She sighed and decided to let it pass, whatever it was she was going to find out soon enough anyway.  
  
>>>>>>>>>>  
  
All through the ride they fell into a pregnant silence. Something obviously was bothering Juu and Chi. Bulma glanced at them, trying to read their facial expression, but failed miserably.  
  
Sitting back on the leather seat in the car, Bulma turned to look out the window, watching the city lights from below the long bridge they were on. Her blue eyes focused onto her refection of the clear window.  
  
Finally, turning into a familiar path in front of their mansion. Bulma recognized every bit of detail just as she left it, from the ivory that grew on the side fences, to the fountain that stood in front of the main entrance. Her smile widened as the car drew them closer to the palace-sized mansion.  
  
"Home sweet home." Bulma breathed and jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. Not waiting for anyone she ran forward to the heavy door, she pushed it open, knowing that it was unlocked.  
  
[Inside the mansion]  
  
A flame haired man looked out the window, his black orbs never leaving the blue haired female that was running towards her father. 'Even more beautiful....' He thought.  
  
"Bulma's here." Goku said, coming out of the shadows all of a sudden. Goku walked inaudibly up to the window where Vegeta stood.  
  
The only response from Vegeta was a grunt as his pitch black eyes still locked onto Bulma's form.

* * *

Author's Note: Give me a review and I'll give you V/B!!!!! Plz!!!! 


	3. Who and What You Are

**a/n: **So I switched "seeing you again" to be chapter 3 instead because I think it'll work out that way better. I also edited this. So it's a little different but everything else should be the same. Well I hope you enjoy this! And please remember to review!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_Who and what you Are_

Bulma walked down the empty cold halls of the old mansion, towards the basement that was her father's personal lab. Passing all the various pictures that hung on the wall and walking down the long, red carpet on the black marble floor. She took her time to take in the wonderful feeling of finally being home.

She smiled, seeing that nothing had changed at all since the time she left two centuries ago.

Opening a certain thick metal door, her eyes met the sight of various chemical powers, liquids, formulas, electrical devices, and various weapons that her father either made or was currently improving.

"Daddy?" Bulma called out, looking around the large room still not seeing her father anywhere. She knew he was in there, she had felt his presence. Sighing, she picked up an old brown book before sitting down on the seat behind the large desk.

'An invisible shield that blocks sunlight? Why make these kinds of weapons' Her blue eyes widened with both interest and curiosity as she flipped through her father's brown notebook looking at all the formulas and drawings.

"They are new weapons for the up coming troubles. You've been having those dreams again, have you not?" Theodore asked quietly, watching Bulma's surprised expression.

"Did-" Bulma began but got cut off.

"Chichi didn't have to tell me." Theodore sighed, "I'm your father, I know you better then you think."

"Really?" Bulma laughed, a warm smile on her face as she made her way over to him.

Theodore took her hand and led her to the very back of the lab where there was another small room. Sitting his daughter down on the black leather sofa, he studied her for a bit, those deep blue eyes still as lively as before.

"You've been gone for quite some time." He stated, almost in a tired voice. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Bulma studied her father's features for a bit. True, she left partly because of what happened with Vegeta, but there was also another reason. One that she thought no one knew. Obviously her father was right when he said that he knew her better then she thought.

"I'm beginning to wonder just how much you do know." Bulma said peevishly.

Theodore chuckled at his daughter, "All that a father should, I assure you. Now answer me, did you find what you were searching for?"

"Yes." Was the signal reply, filled with regret.

0000000000000000000

"You've been with her for two centuries and you still hadn't rolled with her once?! That's sad man. Real sad." Turles smirked, sniggering along with Krillan, Tein, Brolly, and Junichi, Juu's twin brother.

Radditz frowned as he heard all his friends laughing at the joke just made. He ignored their laughs and simply crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"That still doesn't give me enough reason not to beat the living hell out of you." A deep voice snarled behind them.

All the laughing ceased immediately at the familiar voice that always held a note of harshness, demonic and coldness. They all turned and bowed before the prince.

"Vegeta, the king is waiting inside." Goku said as they all followed Vegeta to the heavy black door down the hall.

000000000000000000000000

"So it is true that I'm half _Hellsing_." Bulma sighed, letting out an air of tiredness. "What _am_ I?"

"Your mother was a slayer. Her mother and father were killed when she was just a baby. She and her older sister were separated during the attack, so she grew up without knowing who she really was and lived a normal life…until she met me." Theodore smiled softly, thinking back.

"And when you two met, both of you didn't know that she was a Hellsing?" Bulma asked, curiosity brightening her eyes. Her father barely ever talked about her mother expect saying that she had her mother's beauty, but that was it; no details or anything else.

"Neither of us knew. I didn't tell her I was a vampire until I found out she was pregnant. That following night after she found out, a few vampire hunters found her and told her real identity; that she was one of the descendants of the world's oldest most powerful vampire slayer."

"Did she hate us when she found out?"

"No, she refused to join with the slayers even though they threatened to kill her and you." Theodore smiled, "We ran and eventually the slayers tracked us down and when it came down to it she used herself as a decoy so that you and I could make it to the base, the only safe place in the world at that time."

After all these years, she had always thought that her mother was a human that got impregnated by her father. With the consistent dreams that she had, she always knew that she was different from all the other vampires.

"You said that it has something to do with my dreams, what does that have to do with it?" Bulma asked shattering the silence.

"Your mother's blood comes from the one most powerful slayers in the world; they had special abilities, senses that are even more heightened then all the other slayers. One of the rare abilities that are passed down in her family is the ability to see all in dreams." Theodore said, remembering all the 'nightmares' that her daughter had all through her childhood. "Those dreams tell you about the past, present, and sometimes even the future. It shows you things that no one else knows."

Bulma recalled all the horrible dreams that she had. Those pictures still vividly in her mind; she could still hear the shrill screams of women, men and children. She could still feel the fire licking against her flesh, burning her alive, the faces of many men and women as their cold eyes stare into her own, their cold laughter echoing through her mind clearly.

"Bulma?" Theodore said, anxiety edging into his eyes as he watched her expression turn blank and her eyes dull.

"I'm fine daddy." Bulma smiled reassuringly. "I just-"

"Dr. Briefs?" A vampire interrupted, forming in front of them.

"What is it?" Theodore asked, frowning at the interruption.

"The main gates are being attacked!" The vampire said, nervously with a tint of worry in his voice.

Bulma and Theodore's eyes widened as they stood up in shock. Who would be stupid enough to attack from the front? It would be suicide for any creature, demon, slayer or werewolves to attack at the front gate. The mansion had the best weapons and guards guarding the gates.

0000000000000000000

Vegeta smirked as he licked the remaining blood off his lips, dropped the now dead slayer carelessly to the ground along with the many carcasses that lay on the ground.

In front of him were the few remaining werewolves and slayers that didn't know whether to attack or run. They had joined together, thinking that they could just barge in and kill the whole vampire race. _How pathetic of them_. Vegeta smirked at that thought.

"Any brainless idiot would know better then to attack at the front gates at a vampire's home." Turles chuckled amusedly at the victims, tearing the flesh off the werewolf that he had in his arms.

"Especially during the night." Chichi laughed. She stepped on the carcass of a slayer as she walked out from behind Vegeta.

"I'm not afraid of you!" A thirteen-year-old girl said boldly, stepping out from behind a man. She had shoulder length chestnut colored hair, bright green eyes, and a cute small nose.

They all raised an amused eyebrow at her, hearing her determined voice. Juu smirked looking the little girl over. _This is going to be fun_. She thought, vanishing from behind Vegeta to behind the girl.

"Well you should be, little girl." Chichi hissed, licking her lips at the thought of tasting her.

_A beginner, I should have known. _Chichi smirked widened, seeing that the girl was still unaware of Juu standing behind her.

The man that stood in front of the girl sensed Juu behind his sister. He quickly turned, just about the slam the silver stake into Juu but stopped when Juu grabbed the girl up and held her in front of him, one of her well manicured hands tightly around the girl's neck.

"I heard that little slayers have the sweetest of all bloods." Juu said in a huskily tone, taking in the girl's sweet scent.

Juu could barely hold back the bloodlust that was threatening to spill over, her hand feeling the strong beating pulse of the girl's delicate neck.

"I guess I'll find out!" Juu hissed, her two teeth instantly shaper and longer. Just as she was about to sink her teeth in the soft, warm flesh of the girl's neck…the girl disappeared from within her arms.

Juu hissed in anger but her eyes widen when she saw whom it was that took her meal away.

"Bulma!" Chichi said, surprised along with everyone else.

Bulma gently placed the girl down on the ground away from the group of vampires as she turned to them.

"A little unfair to be picking on a mere child, don't you agree?" Bulma smiled warmly back at her friends.

"Bulma-" The man began but stopped when Bulma suddenly reappeared in front of him and pressed her finger softly against his lips, silencing him.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the way the man looked at Bulma. Resisting the urge to kill him right there on the spot.

Bulma walked over to the two werewolves grabbing them ruthlessly by the neck, to the point of drawing blood with her nails digging into their flesh. Just as their heads were about to rip off from their bodies, Bulma loosened her grip just a little.

"Tell Silver to stay the fuck away from my father…" Bulma snarled, rage clouding over her blue eyes. "And the next time he sees me, it will be the last thing he sees." With that she dropped them both to the ground as they scrambled up.

"Wait." Bulma said, just as they were about to run off. A slow smirk spread across her face as she said slowly, "I only need one messenger."

The vampires all watched in pure amusement when the wolves looked at each other in horror and started to run for their lives.

In one quickly movement, Bulma picked up a long stake and threw it towards the one that ran slowest, pinning it's now dead body perfect against a thick tree. Its head tilted to the side slightly, blood soaking the grass and roots.

Bulma turned to the man and the girl, quickly grabbing them both and vanishing without a trace leaving the rest of the vampires confused.

"What was that all about?" Goku asked confused.

"Looks like I won't be having that girl for dinner." Juu pouted, she was so close.

"They knew Bulma." Chichi said to herself, but everyone heard. "I wonder who they are."

Vegeta frowned. He didn't like what he was seeing one bit. Unnoticed to everyone, he vanished too.

000000000000000000000

Bulma watched as the two figures stumbled back from her a little as they reappeared next to a small lake surrounded by trees. Bulma watched the man and little girl before her. The man was well build and undeniably handsome with his strong jaw, toned skin, short dark brown hair and green eyes. The girl beside him, known as his sister had similar green eyes and chestnut colored hair.

It took Keiji a moment to realize that they were in a park. Frowning, he brushed his dark brown hair from his forehead and turned to look at Bulma only to find her looking straight back at him. And instantly he started to drown in her eyes like he always did when he looked in them.

"What are you two doing here?" Bulma frowned unhappily as she looked from Keiji to Keiko.

"We came here to tell you something, Bulma-san!" Keiko said excitedly jumping towards where Bulma stood. Her green eyes sparkled with happiness as she tried to get the news out.

"You know how dangerous it is here?" Bulma asked, raising her voice slightly. She didn't want them here; it was just too dangerous here. A war is about to start and she didn't want them to get caught in the middle of it all. "What the hell were you two thinking back there? Teaming up with the wolves **and** _attacking_ the vampire base?! Are you to crazy? You could have gotten yourself killed!!!"

"But we wanted to see you," Keiko's eyes watered, making Bulma's eyes soften a little as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what's so important that you had to come all the way from Japan to tell me?" Bulma sighed tiredly, kneeing down to Keiko's level. Glancing at Keiji's still form, he was just standing there looking at her as if trying to memorize every line on her face.

"You're a Hellsing too!" Keiko smiled happily, as if that was the answer to all the questions in the world.

"How did-" Bulma's eyes widened slightly, shocked that they had found out. She had made sure that no one knew of what she found out when she was there.

"Our mother, who is your aunt, said that she had a sister long ago. That her sister married a vampire and bore him a child." Keiko blurted out in one single breath, happy to explain. Her green eyes sparkling lively.

"That still doesn't explain what this has to do with me." Bulma frowned, dreading the little girl's next few sentences but needed to know just how much they knew.

"You remember that night I spent at your apartment? How I accidentally walked in on you changing?" Keiko's sweet voice prompted eagerly, taking Bulma's hand into both of her small soft ones. "I saw the mark on your lower back. It's the mark of a Hellsing."

Keiko's breath was heavy from excitement as she waited for Bulma's response.

Bulma looked from Keiko, up to Keiji then down and back again. Silence filled the air, as both Hellsing waited for her response.

"And how are you so sure that it's a Hellsing mark?" Bulma finally asked, studying the girl before her.

"It's the same as all of our marks." Keiko's excited voice nearly shouted, proudly lifting the sleeves of her T-shirt up, she showed her upper arm for Bulma to see a mark that was identical to the one imprinted on her lower back. The only slight difference was the Keiko's was a darker shade of black then her own.

Bulma sighed, standing up. Looking at Keiji she was sure of what they had come for now.

Her.

"Come back with us, Bulma." Keiji walked slowly up to Bulma, until his body was just merely inches from hers.

"Please come with us. I'm sure the clan will accept you as their own once they know of your heritage." Keiko's small hand gripped onto Bulma's hopefully.

"I-"

"She's not going anywhere." A deep voice interrupted her. Seemingly formed by the dark shadows of the night, Vegeta walked up from behind Bulma wrapping a strong arm possessively around her waist before pulling her back against him and away from the two Hellsing.

Something flashed cross Keiji's green eyes, too fast for Bulma to see. Keiko backed away from Vegeta's dominating presence until her back hit her brother's legs.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes seeing that Keiji wouldn't back down, his grip tightened around Bulma as if Keiji would take her from him.

"Go." Bulma commanded the two slayers. Her unwavering blue eyes remained on both figures. "GO!" Slightly raising her voice when Keiji and Keiko hesitated.

Watching the two go Vegeta's form relaxed. Smirking he laid his chin on her shoulder, pulling her tighter to him.

"How much did you hear?" Bulma's frown wavered at the feeling of his body so close to hers, at the feel of his strong arms around her. Why was she never able to resist him?

"Enough to know what's going on." Vegeta husky voice rumbled near her ears, causing as shiver to run down her spin.

Before she could drown herself in his warmth once more, she broke free of his hold. Walking a few feet away from him, she let out a sigh looking down at her red summer dress that reached to mid thigh.

"Listen Vegeta," Bulma turned around, only to find Vegeta right behind her. His arms quickly went around her again, stopping her from jumping back at his nearness.

His pitch black eyes reflect amusement at her surprise.

"I don't want anyone to know about this." Her perfectly carved features were set hard, her blue eyes trapping all his thoughts.

"Sure," Vegeta replied simply. Too simple for Bulma's liking, especially with that smirk of his.

* * *

Thank you to the following reviewers: 

Nan de mo chibi otoko  
Vegeta's Mate  
B-chan2007  
Little-fighter88  
KageRaven  
Dbz-fan-jess  
Veggiespal


	4. Seeing You Again

**a/n**: So this is a revised version. Enjoy! And also this chapter contains **lemon** so you have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Seeing you again

"They're humans, woman. Don't forget that." Vegeta replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he stopped into his room closing the door behind him. Not even one hour since she came back and they had gotten into another argument but he couldn't help but smile inwardly. "They're weak, stupid, and are a waste of space."

"I was once-" Bulma turned to him but got cut off.

"YOU'RE different," Vegeta blurted out. He fought the urge to turn away and looked out the balcony as he held her endless blue eyes. "You aren't one of them, Bulma. You never were."

She met his gaze, her blue eyes looking through his very soul. Silky blue locks curled into ringlets, soft skin glowing as the moonlight touched her, her short red dress clung to her like a second skin showing off her curvy body.

_And she belongs to me…_ He smirked inwardly as that thought crossed his mind.

"Yes. Yes I was." She said back. "My mother wasn't a vampire when I was conceived, so technically, I was a human once."

He fought the urge to growl in fustration. _Here we go again_. "Technically, you **weren't**. Your father is a vampire so that makes you a vampire from the very beginning. A half breed, but still a vampire."

She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. For the life of her she couldn't think of a reply and Vegeta smirked triumphantly at her, as she glared at him.

"That has nothing do to with the fact that you almost killed that man!" Bulma said crossing her arms.

"Why must you be so obsessive with this subject?" He rumbled lowly uncrossing his arms and stepping up to her. "Those creatures kill each other anyway. They kill animals and we kill them; survival of the fittest. It's just an endless cycle."

He stepped up to her, taking in her scent. He let his black shirt fall to the floor as he crushed Bulma to him, molding every detail of her soft body to his hard one.

Bulma inhaled sharply at the contact, laying her hand on his powerful chest to steady herself. She looked up into his pitch-black orbs, the ones she had secretly longed to drown in once again.

"Two centuries…" He rumbled against the base of her throat, as his hands started to explore her body causing her to shiver and wrap her arms around his neck. "Why did you leave me, woman?" Vegeta's voice was both tinted with anger and despair, as he started kissing up her shoulder to her neck.

Bulma moaned, she didn't know how to answer; she couldn't answer with his hands and mouth touching her that way. Bulma moaned again, feeling them fall onto his gigantic bed, every curve of her body pressed against his heated one, his sensuous lips nipping at her neck. She couldn't help but rub herself up against him, feeling how hard he already was.

Bulma rolled her head back when she felt his hands travel underneath her skirt, running up against her inner thigh. She impatiently tugged off his black wife-beater and reached up to touch his well-toned, tanned chest down to the ridged muscles of his belly.

Vegeta shivered at the sensations she invoked in him. He slid his finger under her silk panty, inwardly smirking when he felt how wet she was already. Without a second thought, he slipped two fingers inside her jewel pumping them in and out of her as she moaned his name and moved her hips in rhythm.

Just as she was going to climax, he pulled out causing her to whimper and moan in protest. In one signal gesture, he ripped her dress off. Her chest heaving breathlessly, beautiful white skin, blue silky locks thrown back carelessly. He felt himself harden even more to a painful point at the sight of her face; her plump red lips rolling his name out perfectly, her cheeks flushed with heat at what he had been doing to her, and her eyes turned to him enflamed with desire and passion.

Both growling and groaning, quickly abandoning his pants, he gently tugged her head back, positioning himself between her legs, feeling her hot, wet, and ready for him. He gritted his teeth, stifling a groan as she arched her body up, urging him inside her in one powerful thrust.

Bulma cried out, feeling him moved inside her, taking her fast and hard. He lowered his head muffling her moans with his lips against hers, feeling her legs wrap around hiswaist. He closed his eyes, as the intoxicating pleasure filled his every being, driving him out of control, just as it always had when he was with her. She was like a drug to him, the more he had the more he wanted—needed.

He quickened his pace against her, shivering as her nails dug into his back and her hips thrusting up to meet his every time. His hands slid down her thigh to grasp her bottom, holding her tightly against him as he moved deeper and deeper within her. God, she felt so incredible. He thought before his last drop of sanity left him. His climax reaching to the pinnacle point. He groaned loudly, as Bulma cried his name, her climax overtaking her. Even after his own climax her name still repeated over and over again in his mind.

Completely shaken by their lovemaking, he laid gently on top of her. Their naked bodies pressed together. He rested his head between her shoulder and neck, feeling her fingers that were still shaking stroking his back as they cease their panting.

He pulled his head back, gently pushing a wet, blue trestles out of her tinted red cheeks. Her vivid blue eyes looked back up at him, studying his face just as his intense eyes watched and observes every breath and movement she made. Slowly, he reached down to capture her soft, pouty lips into his own. He pulled back, softly rolling her on top of him. Her silky hair tickling his neck, as her soft breath fanned his chest, already he was overcome by the urge of taking her again. He would never have his fill of her that he knew.

"You left all this behind when you left me." Vegeta said softly, letting his fingers weave into her blue locks. He looked down only to find her fast asleep within the safely of his arms.

Bulma had left him for the stupidest reason known to the universe. Vegeta tightened his hold on her, silently vowing to never let her go again.

"_Stop it, Vegeta!" Blue eyes turned to him, and focused solely on to him. The fire and passion in her eyes was enough to drive any man mad. He had to control himself from shaking with desire. _

"_You could've killed him! What were you thinking?" She yelled at him, stepping closer to him. He could smell her scent, that particular scent that only she had, an aroma that always made him shake with uncontrollable desire. _

"_Do you have feelings for him?" His voice snarled coldly, and throwing the already unconscious man to the ground carelessly. _

_Bulma's blue eyes flashed dangerously at such a question. She had already given herself to him body, mind and soul and he knew that asking her such a foolish question would defiantly get a rise out of her. In her anger, she reached out slapping him across his face with so much force that it made __**him**__, the vampire prince's, take a step back to regain balance. _

"_You're a fool Vegeta." Bulma whispered viciously. There was a flash of hurt and betrayal in her teary blue eyes as she quickly turned and disappeared within the shadows of the night. _

_He stood silently. Anger, jealously, and hurt was all there. He was tempted to go after her but his pride stopped him, making him turn his head away. He'd talk to her later…._

_But later…as it turned out she was gone. Not within the walls of his mansion, not within the country._

He jotted out of his thoughts when his sensitive ears heard the door open. Quickly covering Bulma and his naked form with his black silk bed-sheet, he turned too glared at the intruder.

"Radditz." Vegeta snarled out his name. That's right, Radditz left with Bulma all these years without his permission_. Looks like I'll have to be giving him a lesson about not that._

His eyes narrowed dangerously watching Radditz take in the scene. Bulma's naked sleeping form against his.

"Prince, about the meeting tonight, Vegeta-sama wants both you and Bulma to attend." Radditz said, crossing his arms over is chest and bowed. Looking down the whole time, not able to stomach the scene before him. No matter what he had done over the past two centuries, Bulma would never love him…she only wanted Vegeta.

"Get out." Vegeta growled harshly to Radditz, but also softly as not to awake Bulma.

Radditz nodded, quickly closing the door behind him. What he would give to be in the place Vegeta was in right now. His face turned into a scowl as a voice whispered into his mind.

_Stop thinking the impossible! It'll only get you killed._

"Kakkarot_."_ He turned around towards the figure covered by the dark shadows of the hall.

"Welcome home big brother."

0000000000000000000

Vegeta chuckled feeling Bulma's arm tighten around his neck as she snuggled closer to him still tired and fast asleep.

"Woman," Vegeta whispered against her ear, only to get a mumble from her. "What was that?" He asked curiously, leaning just inches away from her as he ran a hand down her thigh.

"I love you….Bejita." Bulma mumbled clearer, unconsciously. Vegeta stiffened not used to hearing these words after so long, along with his traditional name. Slowly he ran a hand down her body, waking her gently.

Bulma couldn't help but shudder at the feeling of his skin against hers; he was so close she could feel his breath fanning her cheek. She smirked wickedly at grind up against him, causing him to harden even more.

"Foolish woman." Vegeta growled, before capturing her lips to his. Just as he was about to take her again the door opened.

Bulma and Vegeta turned towards the door to find a woman with dark skin, dark purple hair, and violet eyes standing at the doorway.

Bulma sat up wrapping the silk sheet around her, enjoying the shocked look she got from the other woman with her on Vegeta's bed.

"Abigail." Bulma said coolly, glancing at her most hated rival. Abigail was turned a vampire, meaning she was once human. Abigail was about a year or two older then herself, but definitely not stronger.

For centuries on end, Abigail had been trying to get Vegeta. Abigail even tried to tempt Vegeta into sleeping with her but Vegeta wasn't one to be easily swayed by earthly pleasures, so he hadn't even been interested in her.

"_**Bulma**_." Abigail replied, stressing her name clearly with loath. She turned to the half naked dark prince that sat on his bed with an emotionless face and eyes. "Prince, the meeting will start soon. The King requests both you and _Bulma_ to attend." She said, using the same tone she had at Bulma's name as she did before.

"Be gone." Vegeta coldly dismissed her, not even looking at Abigail.

"Yes, my prince." Abigail clenched her fist in anger as she looked at the dispassionate prince and Bulma who sat at the mirror combing her blue locks. "Bulma." Abigail said, before leaving.

"Abigail." Bulma said monotonously, watching Abigail leave. "What a bitch." Bulma muttered when Abigail closed the door.

Vegeta raised an amused eyebrow.

* * *

[To my reviewers 

Bchan2007- ::squeals running around in complete delight:: You like!? MY fic!? YAYYY! This idea just struck me during one of my many boring classes. Thanks for the review!!! R&R for me again!

DBZ-fan-JESS- ::smiles:: Thanks for the support on this story!! I really lost my mood for it a while back, but I think I got it back again. Haha. Hope you like this and the next chapter!!!

Nan de mo chibi otoko- Haha::blushes:: really? You really like it? I havn't had much confidence in this story lately so review a lot of me!!!


	5. Competition?

**a/n: **So what do you think so far?

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_Enemy or Rival? _

She opened the front doors to the thousand-year-old Victorian mansion. Her deep blue eyes scanned the brilliant white marble floors, the great chandelier that hung from the high ceilings, and grand staircase. Closing the heavy double doors behind her she leaned against them as if trying to regain her strength.

"You don't deserve him…" A low voice hissed viciously, close but far from where she stood.

Bulma's eyes snapped open, finding Abigail standing not far from her. Half her form was hidden by the shadows of the early morning.

"Fuck off Abigail." Bulma growled back, not in the mood to deal with her now. Pushing herself off of the door, she brushed coolly past the older vampire.

"You don't deserve him you never did." The dark violet haired woman's bitter voice stopped Bulma.

"When will you give up? We both know he doesn't find any interest in you." Bulma asked, not turning around.

"He did once." Was the smooth reply, making Bulma stiffen.

Bulma frowned; it was true that she and Abigail never got along. Abigail had hated her from the very beginning. And as much as she hated to admit it, she also hated Abigail for the pure reason that Abigail and Vegeta were once together. Of course it was nothing as special as what she and Vegeta had, but still…Abigail and Vegeta were together at one point of time. And that's all the reason she needed to hate the woman.

"…and he will again."

Bulma snarled at the last sentence that came from the woman. Turning around she found Abigail gone. Left at the bottom of the cold marble steps, Bulma stood pondering what Abigail might possibly be planning when the presence of another woke her.

Lifting her head she met the eyes of Kakkarote, or Goku as she had always referred to him as.

"Bulma," Goku smiled walking up to her.

"Son-kun" She smiled brightly back in return, giving him a short friendly hug in which he returned.

Pulling back he studied her face before advising, "Don't let her get you down."

Bulma narrowed her blue eyes at the man, "Just how long have you been standing there?"

A sheepish grin crept across his face, making it hard for her to hold her glare. "N-not that long???"

Bulma couldn't help but chuckle, shaking her head at her best friend's familiar behavior. "Can't a woman have any privacy around here?"

"Aw, come on Blue. We were just worried about you."

Bulma stopped mid step on the stairs, "We?!…Wait don't even bother answering that." She growled, stomping the rest of the way up.

000000000000000

Keiji sighed softly to himself as he looked down at his sleeping little sister. His 6-year-old sister had fallen asleep right after coming home from her nightly training.

Now that their mother was dead, the only pure blooded Hellsing were him and Keiko.

Closing the bedroom door behind him, he ran a hand through his dark brown hair, another sigh escape. His mind kept running back to earlier that night. He had no doubt that the man that held Bulma so intimately was someone of importance. Just the way that man stood and the aurora around him, told him that he was one of the most powerful vampires around.

A streak of jealousy ran through him, remembering the look of…want- no…need….that so strongly crossed Bulma's face, even if it was just for a mere second as that man held her.

Moving to his computer, a message popped up on his screen telling him he had new email.

Reading the message, his lips pressed themselves in a thin line, his jaws tight and green eyes focused on the new mail.

0000000000000000

"So what have you guys been up to while I was a way?" Bulma smiled, lifting a perfect blue brow up.

Chichi, Juu and her were all sitting comfortably on the sofa in her room. The only source of light came from the fireplace. Blinds and drapes from the window drawn together tightly, concealing any sunlight from the outside world.

"Oh, you know the usual." Chichi replied flippantly, "Juu broke up with Krillan for Brolly, then they got back together-"

"How is **that** something usual?" Juu glared at Chichi.

"Junichi is still infatuated with you, though still in denial about that." Chichi continued, choosing to ignore Juu's glare.

"True that." Juu seconded, seeing the expression on Bulma's face at the mention of the blonde's twin brother.

"He's _not_ infatuated with me." Bulma defended him, or herself. In the past, she and Junichi were a hairs inch away from dating. But somehow she ended up with Vegeta.

Chichi and Juu just smiled at Bulma's predicable reaction to this information.

"Tell me what you know about the war." Bulma demanded, catching both their attention at the sudden seriousness.

"Everyone calls it _The Apocalypse_," Chichi began; usually warm brown eyes void of any emotions. "There **will** be a war between werewolves, slayers and vampires all together."

"It was prophesized that this war would lead to the extinction of werewolves. But the extinction between the vampires and slayers are still unclear." Juu said gravely.

"And by slayers, you mean the Hellsing clan?" Bulma ask nonchalantly, already knowing the answer.

"Of course," Chichi almost smiled, "You wouldn't think that the world's strongest hunters wouldn't be involved in this would you?"

"But not only the Hellsing, it's also every slayer out there; strong and weak **will** band together." Juu focused her ice blue eyes on Bulma, trying to read something from her expressionless features.

"You both sound so sure about this." Bulma stated quietly.

"That's just the thing!" Chichi exclaimed in a low excited voice. "Don't you feel it? The pull inside of you? The need to be together with your own race? I bet that's what pulled you to come back sooner then you expected yourself to. That pull inside you that told you it was time to come back, to join us."

"That same feeling of need to band together is among the slayers and werewolves too." Juu still had her eyes focused on Bulma, unwavering. "They're gathering somewhere, slowly…quietly. They can feel it too, they're preparing for it too."

_Is that why Keiji came all this way to L.A.? They must have felt it too, and they want me to join them even though I'm only half Hellsing._ Bulma frowned at the thought that those two will get involved in the war.

Silence filled the room. Chichi and Juu both got up, recognizing the look on Bulma's face; she's going to spend a lot of time thinking.

"Where are you going?" A confused expression crossed Bulma's face.

"We don't need you to spell it out for us." Juu threw a warm smile at her before walking out.

"It's great to have you back here, Bulma. We missed you." Chichi said softly before walking out too, leaving a soft smile on Bulma's face.

00000000000000000000

"I think I'll take a nap until night fall." Juu stated already blending into the dark corner's of the hall before completely vanishing.

Chichi made her way up through the building slowly passing the many rooms that the mansion has. The only source of light was the few candles lit in the hall but she could see perfectly fine in the darkness.

She stopped feeling another presences near her. Looking directly to where that person is right before he stepped out from the shadows.

"Morning Chi!" The easy-go luck voice echoed through the hall.

"Good morning Turles." Chichi half smiled, "And why may I ask are you doing dressed up in Goku's cloths?" He even managed to imitate his twin voice perfectly.

"Nothing, just curious to see if me and my brother are still the same size." He shrugged indifferently as he made his way towards her. That was a lie. He and Kakkarot, his twin brother, were complete opposites except for one thing: they're attraction toward Chichi. For some reason, even though they were complete opposites they still looked exactly alike. So if they were to dress alike, then their own father could barely tell the difference between them two. But what's surprising was that no matter how much he acted like his twin, Chichi was always able to tell them apart.

"What do you want." Chichi asked pointedly narrowing her eyes at his odd behavior. He started taking off Goku's shirt, revealing his perfectly carved chest.

"Just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go hunting with me later on tonight?" His dark eyes looked down at her petit form, aware dangerous power behind the seemingly delicate form. He placed a well toned arm against the marble pillar blocking her path if she choose to move.

"Sure. But it's not a date." She smiled sweetly up at him before disappearing.

000000000000000000

"_That same feeling of need to band together is among the slayers and werewolves too."_ Bulma closed her eyes briefly, as if soaking up Juu's words. She stared out at the horizon, 22,579 stories above the ground she sat, on top of a skyscraper overlooking the city night-lights.

Her bare feet dangling at the edge, her hair softly being blown by the wind. This was one of her most favorite places to think. No one was able to see her up here, unless they used binoculars.

In her mind, she knew that a war was going to happen. That was the only possible explanation for her dreams to come back so strongly as well. She frowned, knowing that she wouldn't be able to have peaceful rest for a long while….or at least until everything was over. _If it's true about the pull or feeling to band together among all the species….then shouldn't I feel a pull to be with slayers also since I'm half Hellsing?_ Bulma racked a hand through her long hair that flowed freely against the wind to her mid back. What was she? Where did she belong?

"You belong with me. You always did…you always will." A deep voice murmured behind her. Strong, confident, yet underneath she detected a coaxing tone.

She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. His voice was already forever carved in her brain, at times harsh and cold, but others comforting and warm.

"I told you not to read my mind." She frowned, irritation in her voice as she held up her mental shield.

"I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking." His lips inches away from her ear, resting both hands on the brick on both sides of her stopping her from moving away, unless she choose to jump off the 22,579 story high building. Their bodies are close, but not touching.

"Is that so?" Bulma questioned never taking her eyes off of the scenery, the lights. "What am I thinking about now?"

"Your precious humans." Vegeta stated without a second thought, he didn't need to look at her or read her mind to know. Whenever she came here, it was almost always about the same subject.

Slightly impressed, Bulma leaned back into his strong chest surprising Vegeta in the process.

Vegeta glanced down at the blue haired beauty; her wind blown hair tickling his neck and chest as he gladly wrapped his arms around her slim form. She only seemed to grow more beautiful since the last time he saw her.

"_Your precious humans_?" Bulma mocked, "They're the source of our food, if you haven't forgotten."

"Yes, pitiful weak creatures they are." Vegeta said in a disgusted tone, as he too looked out at the lights. "And you even bother to socialize with them, and heal these disease ridden creatures."

"That was centuries ago." She glanced up. "The amount of disease that they carry would have wiped out 97 percent of their population within the next two centuries. There would have been no survivors able to handle AIDs, Ebola, SARS, and cancer."

"Even though you ended those diseases, those filthy creatures will always find some other way to carry a new one."

"If you haven't figured it out yet, I did just save all your asses from extinction. Surly you must know that we need their blood. And I'll be damned if I have to drink the sour, bitter blood of a disease ridden person."

"So you _were_ doing it for yourself." Vegeta chuckled, "And the foolish humans even made a national holiday in your name."

"You know damn well I didn't do it for myself." Bulma growled softly, then huffed. "Besides, it's how it should be; me being praised and worshiped." She said saucily.

"Then be my queen." Vegeta's deep voice stated. Planting a kiss on her neck, coaxing her as he had been doing for ages. "I will make every living creature bow down before you. Everything I have will be yours."

The smile disappeared from her face as she looked back out at the scenery. He was yet again offering her the world, and she yet again didn't make any movement of acceptance or rejection.

Slipping out of his arms like liquid, he frowned at the loss of her presence, her essences leaving him already.

Turning around, she fixed her blue eyes on him for the first time since they were here.

"I think you should remember one thing next time you decide to offer that to me again." Bulma said firmly, "I'm part _Hellsing_."

Before he could reply, she vanished.

000000000000000000000

Junichi, Raddize, Turles, Goku, and Brolly watched as Vegeta stormed into the training room with them.

Ignoring them all, Vegeta ripped off his black leather jacket and started his work out.

"Looks like Blue didn't accept his offer to be queen, yet again." Brolly grinned shaking his head at their prince's frustration.

"You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that she's never going to accept." Turles whispered thoughtfully. "If it had been any other female, they would have jumped at the chance."

"But she's not just any other female." Junichi spoke, glancing at Vegeta who hadn't shown any sign of stopping. "Besides, something this serious; she definitely shouldn't rush into."

The four men sent a disapproving look at Junichi who held an expressionless face, knowing full well that the man was still not over Bulma.

"I got a feeling Blue's going to finally accept really soon." Goku said quietly after a moment. He directed the statement to two particular men in the group. He truly hoped that those two weren't stupid enough to attempt to take what belonged to the prince of the vampire race.

* * *

A/n: So review for me and tell me how you feel about this chapter! I need feed backs!

Press the little blue button…come on….jus a little closer….


	6. Past Relationships

A/n: Does everyone know that Junichi is #17? I just don't feel like calling him by his proper name 'Juunana' or something like that. So here's my version:winks: I think it sounds more manly.

* * *

**Chapter** **5**: _Past Relationships_

_The air was humid…dry…thick…_

_Sand stretched for miles beyond what she could see…..she was in the dessert…..in the middle of nowhere. _

_The burning orange-red sun was slowly setting beyond the horizon. _

…_.She was alone….was she dreaming again?…._

_Stiffly glancing down, she found herself wearing a strapless, blood red grown, that accented her soft curves perfectly. Her rich blue waves flowed freely down her bare back. _

_Her blue eyes cautiously searched the endless miles of sand before her, the horizon….something was coming…._

Walking up to the figure on the bed, he could tell that she was in deep sleep….perhaps even having one of her famous dreams. He smiled lightly to himself as that thought crossed his mind. He silently passed the tightly drawn drapes that kept out even the tiniest ray of light. Without even the slightest sound he stopped in front of her, pulling back the white sheer curtains of her bed.

_That uneasy feeling was back. Unconsciously, she knew what was going to happen next, it's the same dream as before. But she couldn't look away from a particular spot from the horizon._

_She could feel it, the faintest tremble in the ground. _

_Her sensitive ears could hear the thundering, yet there was no sight of any storm. _

_Suddenly, the tan colored sand turned red….blood…all around her. _

_Screams of millions rang through her head, deafening her. _

_She couldn't breathe! She needed to get away, but she couldn't. She couldn't move at all! _

Junichi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and concern when her breathing hitched up a notch, her eyes rolling frantically under her eyelids in disturbance. Reaching out a hand, he gently brushed away the beads of sweat on her forehead. She moaned, and he couldn't look away.

_Screams continue to echo through her head even though she'd covered her ears…._

_She wanted it to stop. _

He blinked in surprise when she suddenly grabbed his arm. Her fingernails digging into his skin, but he didn't seem to notice. His attention focused on her disturbed look, debating with himself whether to wake her or not.

"_**Someone…HELP!!!" **__She shrill scream only seemed to be stifled by the thick air. The heat was choking her, fire burning through her._

_The pitches of thousands of screams only seemed to get higher, hurting her eardrums even more. _

Junichi made up his mind when she started to thrash wildly, her face scrunched up in pain. He roughly shook her, grabbing both her shoulders.

"Bulma!" He shouted, hoping her would hear. Suddenly, with a gasp her eyes snapped open. Her breaths came uneven as sweat glistened on her face and chest; dampening her tank top.

"Ju-Junichi?" Bulma said after a few moments, realizing whom she was holding on to.

"The one and only." Junichi smirked but it quickly fell as he watched her disturbed features. "You had another nightmare?"

Nodding Bulma slowly leaned into his arms, which he gladly wrapped around her trembling form. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths against his bare chest as his warm hands sedately ran up and down her silk tank top.

She almost fell asleep with him holding her when his soft, deep voice rumbled out, "Feel better yet?" Pulling away sheepishly, she nodded. With Junichi, she always felt like they were kids again, and the best part of being a kid is that you always felt safe...at least she did when she was a kid.

"Sorry about your arm…" Guilt clouded her features as she lightly fingered the scratch she'd made.

"Nah, it'll go away. It always does." Junichi shrugged differently. "See?!" He smiled when the wound slowly began to fad away by itself.

"So what brings you here? I hope I didn't wake you with my screams." Bulma said, remembering how he was there when she had jerked awake.

"No, you didn't scream at all." Junichi stated quietly.

"Then what's wrong?" Bulma prompted when he didn't say anything.

"I….just…wanted to see you. You know…it's been awhile." He ran a hand through his midnight black hair.

Bulma smothered a laugh at the boyish gesture he'd made, knowing full well that it was a habit he did whenever he was nervous or shy. Scooting over a bit on her bed, she patted the place next to her for him to climb onto. He slipped under the sheets, leaning his back against the headboard and using his strong arm to pull her to his chest, which she didn't resist.

"It's been a _long_ while, you mean." Bulma corrected, tiredly leaning against his strong chest. Junichi, Juu and her all grew up together and it wasn't until their late teen years until they'd met Vegeta, Goku, and Chichi.

"You shouldn't have stayed away for that long. I missed you." Junichi closed his eyes, breathing in her scent.

"Well, it looks like I won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Bulma stated, "With the war and everything."

"Good, cuz next time you decide to fly off I'm going with you. I can't let you have all the fun." Junichi declared with a smirk on his face.

"With that said, I'm guessing you still haven't found your mate?" Bulma inquired, shaking her head.

"Bachelor forever." He smirked proudly.

"You bring a whole new meaning to that word." Bulma snorted out, smiling.

"It's still light out, are you not tired?"

"I want to sleep but I can't seem to fall back asleep." Bulma quirked a blue brow up when Junichi got up from the bed.

"I'll be right back." And without another word he vanished, leaving a curious Bulma in the room by herself again.

In just the span of ten seconds he came back with a coffin. It was made out of fine maple wood, polished and waxed for long lasting. The edges were adorned with white and green jewels. Gold medal handles were at the side, which was what Junichi was using as of this moment.

"If I do remember correctly, this should be yours." Junichi said with a certain amount of sauciness in his voice, as he laid the coffin on the floor next to the bed.

"Thank you so much, Junichi!" Bulma squealed happily, jumping up to give him a huge hug. "I almost forgot it was here."

Junichi received her hug and for a moment let himself soak in the feeling of her so freely in his arms again.

Bulma pushed open the lid to find the silk violet sheets and soft pillows where still the same. Smiling she climbed in and looked to find Junichi watching her with amusement in his dark eyes.

"You wanna join me? I think there's enough room." Bulma asked innocently.

"Nah, I can't sleep but I'll be here if you need me." Junichi caught her eyes, holding them for a moment before she slowly nodded and laid down.

He lovingly brushed a lock of hair away from her cheek before closing the lid and lying back down on her bed. In the back of his mind he knew that he should probably stay away from her, Vegeta would probably kill him.

He couldn't help but grin, thinking it would be worth it just to have her in his arms like that.

_I wouldn't be grinning like that. You just made a very dangerous move_. A deep voice ranged through his head, exactly what his conscious was nagging him about.

"Kakkarote, I thought you were my friend." And for the love of god, he still couldn't get that grin off his face.

"I am, that's why I'm warning you." Goku eyed his form on Bulma's bed.

"If you're worried about your Prince-" Junichi frowned, he didn't want to talk about Vegeta at the moment.

"I worry about both of you. More so **you** than Vegeta." Goku cut off, walking to the chair near the window. "This is a one way relationship you're pursuing. Nothing will come of it. You'll only get hurt in the end."

"She'll get hurt if she stays with him." He replied defiantly.

"She's happy with him." Goku said quietly, frowning at the man's stubbornness. He knew both Vegeta and Junichi for a long time, and they were both very determined creatures. If they wanted something, they got it. Fortunately, they had never crossed each other's paths before. _Unfortunately_, they will and sooner or later.

He should have known that Junichi wouldn't let go after losing her once. Especially when he thought he had a chance to get her back. Shaking his head, he could sense an on coming war that would shake this mansion to pieces.

0000000000000

Keiji walked into the small diner in the slums of L.A. before sunset. His sharp green eyes took in the surroundings with just a mere glance, a trained glance.

"Hello." Greeted a petite woman in her late twenties. "How many will it be?"

"Two." He replied in his naturally smooth, low voice. He followed her to the booth next to the window and nodded when she told him that someone would be with him soon.

Running a hand through his dark brown hair, he waited.

"Do did you order yet?" a voice in front of him made him look up.

"No. I was waiting for you." Keiji replied eyeing the slim man before him. He had salt and pepper hair that was tied behind his back, a black muscle shirt and jeans. His face was set in a neutral expression, but his brown eyes showed interest, curiosity, and amusement.

"Well, I most certainly hope ya didn't wait long!" He said boisterously, snapping the menu open.

000000000000000000000000

Bulma's eyes snapped open, a distinct hunger starting to nag her. Pushing herself up with one arm, she let her other hand push the lid off of her coffin away. It felt so good to sleep in her coffin again, after centuries.

"Had a good rest?" As promised, he was there when she woke.

"Yah, it was great." She stretched, not really wanting to get out of her coffin. "I didn't realize how much I missed this until now. What time is it?" Bulma asked getting out of her coffin.

"Almost night. Time to get ready to feed." Junichi stated walking towards the door with Bulma following closely behind. Silence fell between them as they walked together down the long marble halls.

Turning the corner, Bulma halted her steps before running Juu over.

"Hey! There you two are. The king calls, let's go." Juu said before quickly turning and heading towards the direction where she came from.

Walking into the huge ballroom like place, Bulma found everyone there already. Some of them scattered across the room, others were in small groups talking. She frowned seeing Abigail talking with Vegeta, nearly throwing herself on him.

"Hey there!" Katsumi's bubbly voice shouted catching her attention.

Smiling she greeted one her most trusted friends with a warm hug. "Hey yourself, beautiful!"

"Oh come now, I'm nothing compared to you." Katsumi mocked, dramatically putting the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear." Bulma laughed jokingly, linking her arms around Katsumi's before continuing to walk. "Now tell me what's the big idea behind this meeting?"

"I don't know, I was summoned here just a few minutes ago too." Katsumi looked around before smiling mischievously. "So how good is Raddize?"

Her sudden question threw Bulma off guard, a shocked expression on her face making Katsumi's grin widen.

"For a moment I forgot how horny you can get." Bulma huffed recovering from her shock.

"Not horny, not slutty, and not a whore." Katsumi stated, Bulma knew what was coming next; for it was Katsumi's favorite saying.

"Just sexually active." Bulma and Katsumi said at the same time, both breaking out in a laugh.

"Now answer the damn question." Katsumi prompted, glancing at the unsuspecting Raddize with his brothers.

"We never…" Bulma trailed off.

"Never?!" Katsumi gapped her mouth dropping at her best friends statement.

"Nope."

"Not even a feel, or a touch." Katsumi's eyes started to water as she pouted.

"No! We're just friends, always have been and always will be." Bulma growled at her, "If you really want to know then find out for yourself. You always do eventually anyway."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She pouted tugging on her arm.

"Your curiosity gets you every time." Bulma explained, "Unfortunately so does your v-"

"Yes well, just because I'm not tied down to a certain dark prince doesn't mean I can't go around." Katsumi sniffed cutting Bulma off.

"And go around you do." Bulma muttered, getting a smack on the arm from her.

"Somehow you always make me sound like a whore."

"Not a whore. Just a sexually active woman." Bulma snickered, making Katsumi laugh out. "Now Abigail is another story…."

"Ah yes, now there's a true slut." Katsumi said with mock admiration as they eyed Abigail who was still pursuing Vegeta. "You wouldn't believe the tricks she pulled to try to get Vegeta to screw her while you were gone."

"Oh, I believe the things she would do. But I don't think I want to know." Bulma frowned, then she turned to look Katsumi in her honey brown eyes. "Was I really gone that long?"

"Compared with our years, I'd say about three years. Not that long."

The closing of the double doors caught their attention, signaling that it was time for the meeting to begin.

Vegeta was wearing a black leather vest, showing his muscular arms and revealing the top half of his well-toned chest. His flame hair stuck up fiercely.

The king, Vegeta's father was also wearing a black vest except with a black cape behind him. He took his seat at the platform where there was a large chair, rimmed with gold; made for a king. Vegeta took his seat next to his father, in a similar chair except a little off to the right.

Bulma quietly sneaked up to where her father stood near the front, to stand by his side. Above her, hidden in the shadows she knew that hundreds of other vampires lurked from the ceiling to the window.

"The time has come." The king's voice echoed through the massive room, sounding through the marble floors and pillars. "As many of you know, a great war is upon us. A war that will determine the ultimate race….."

"Have you been having any dreams lately?" Theodore whispered quietly to Bulma as the King continued with his speech.

"Uh…yah….more like a nightmare." Bulma hesitated. "I want to ask you something father."

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Does the King know that I'm…you know…." Bulma hinted quietly.

Just as he was about to answer King Vegeta called him forward to explain some of the new weapons that he had made.

"These new weapons are amazing." Goku said quietly next to Bulma. She nodded in agreement, barely able to pay attention. Her mind was thinking back to the nightmare she had. Her father had told her that it told of the past, present, and future…so which was it. And there was so much blood, what did it all mean? She unconsciously let out a breathe, it was starting to get hot in here.

"You alright B?" Chichi whispered, concern lacing her features.

"Yah, I'm fine." She gave a weak smile.

"I think you need to get some fresh air." Concern also laced Goku's soft features.

"I think you need to feed." Junichi's low voice rumbled behind the them. He let his hand run up her bare arms.

"I'm fine." She insisted, pulling away from them. She quickly and quietly moved to the side, pressing her back to the cool, marble pillar.

Brushing a lock of hair back, she glanced at Vegeta seeing that he had been watching her the whole time. She turned away to watch her father, ignoring the burning gaze Vegeta kept on her.

Bulma turned to find another source staring at her. Abigail. Her features were set emotionless and detached as Abigail sent her an evil glare.

When the King finally dismissed them she started to quickly stride across the large room, towards the door. She was half way there before the King's mighty voice stopped her.

"Girl, come here." There was no other person he would call 'girl', just like Vegeta wouldn't call anyone else but her 'woman'.

All eyes where on her as she turned around and walked back towards the king and the prince. She bowed slightly, not sure why he called for her.

"Come. I would like to speak with you alone, girl." His rough voice came out low but all could hear. He got up and held out his hand for her to take, she walked up the steps near where he stood at the top waiting.

She glanced at her father for reassurance before placing hers in his. With lightness that surprise her, he pulled her forward pulling his other arm around her waist as he led her back to his throne. He leaned closer so he could whisper in her ears.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his father, trying to think of what he was planning now. But not only his eyes were glued onto their the two forms, but along with hundreds of eyes.

With a final nod from Bulma, the King walked up to the small table next to his chair to pour fresh red blood into a drinking glass before handing it to her. Bulma took it, and walked back down the steps, straight to Abigail. All eyes focused on her, wondering what she was doing.

"Drink sister…." Her voice was light, friendly, as it was before their friendship was broken. She smiled seeing Abigail's suspicion. Abigail gingerly reached for the cup, but unexpectedly Bulma purposely pulled back and drank it bluntly for herself.

Insulted. Embarrassed. Challenged. Abigail bore her fangs at Bulma, hissing in anger.

The crowd rose in excitement.

* * *

Author's Note: _Bulma challenges Abby. Vegeta wants Bulma, but is too stubborn to admit it straightforward. Bulma wants him, but has her own secrete issues to deal with. Junichi….well, you'll have to put in your own opinion for him._

(To my reviewers)

**dbz-fan-jess**: Lolz, yes I certainly did get inspired. Thank god. I was thinking that maybe I should stop this fic. Anyway, I really do hope you get around to update you fic, cuz it's been one hell of a long time.

**nan de mo chibi otoko**: Meowwww :wink: So does Bulma, hehe. I love hearing from you, like always. So drop me a word or two again!

**Mallie3**: Hehe, thanks for checking up on my story! I know it's been so long since I update. Hope this chapter satisfied you. I'll try and update this story more often, promise! Thanks for the reviewwww!

**b-chan2007**: Long live B/V! I totally agree with you, but we'll just have to wait until this story to play out, ne? Thanks for the comment; love it like always:hugs:

**little-fighter88:** Awww, poor Abby; not even one scene for her and already she's got your hate….along with most people's. Surprised that Bulma turned him down? Well, looks like I haven't totally lost my touch after all.


	7. Traitor

A/n: I wouldn't blame you if you had to go back and re-read the chapter before this to remember what the heck is going on. It's been TOO long I'll admit that, and I apologize for the past due update :bows head: Enjoy and review for me!

* * *

**Chapter 6**: _Traitor_

"As you know, vampires are all over this world. There are many of _our_ kind out there; slayers who work together and some who work alone. But either way, they'll eventually find their way here just like you did." The old man's happy-go-luck expression finally turned into a serious one. "We've already got over a thousand people in the Underground already. All of the most important members are already there."

"So where exactly do you stand in this organization?" Keiji's vibrant green eyes locked onto the man next to him as they continued down the road, "And how exactly were you able find me?"

"Google. It's amazing what you're able to find on the web these days." He answered, whipping his mouth. "You've heard of the Markus Brothers right?"

"Yah. Are you the head of the Underground?" He asked. The Markus brothers were a pretty well known group among the slayers; they consist of four men all of whom have very impressive skills in hunting vampires.

"No. But I guess you can say I'm the third leader of the organization. You see, the Underground is a huge organization like I said before. It can't be run by just one man alone."

"Who's the two others?"

"Well, the second leader is the Black family. And the first one is Hellsing." The old man's brown eyes marked Keiji's reaction, never leaving the young man's face.

000000000000

Her blue eyes watched Abigail's increasing anger after being thrown back against the far marble pillar, yet again. The two of them had been inseparable at one point. It's a shame that Abigail can't get over Vegeta and had to focus the hate and anger onto her.

With a hiss, Abigail lunged at her. She quickly sidestepped Abigail's punch, bring her knee up to knock Abigail in the stomach. Quicker than she anticipated, Abigail flipped around in mid air sending a kick to Bulma's chest knocking her back. Bulma got back up, and the two went at it again on a whole new level.

Vegeta turned towards his father who was watching with interest. "What exactly did you say to the woman, father?"

"Just watch, brat." Was the only answer he received before turning back to the fight.

Millions of cheers echoed through the room, making it sound like they were in an arena. Chichi walked up from behind Juu to get a better view with Goku right next to her.

"Damn, she's gotten better." Juu smirked watching Bulma's new techniques.

"It has been awhile." Was Chichi's responses, she knew that Bulma didn't like to use her powers and strength but when she did people can easily see why she was ranked as one of the elites.

"What do you suppose the king said to her?" Raddize wondered, near the two.

"Who knows." Goku shrugged, his eyes glued at the fight scene.

0000000000

"So your saying that I'm the leader of the whole organization that I barely knew existed?" Keiji asked quirking a perfect thick brown brow up at the man before him.

"If you don't take the position than the Black family will. And I can tell you now, you're not going to like taking orders from them. Besides, the Hellsing is the most powerful slayer in the world; they were born to kill vampires so it's only natural that they will be leaders in a war like this one. Other hunters look up to the Hellsing."

A moment of silence fell between them as they walked down the street. Keiji was trying to soak up all the information thrown at him. If he was to be leader than maybe he could find a way to bring Bulma with them.

"Is it just you or did you bring another?" The man asked braking the silence.

"My sister, she's probably out from school by now." Keiji answered.

"Is she well trained?"

At the question he received a critical look from Keiji, making the man raise his hand in mock defense. "What? You didn't do a full background check?!" Keiji mocked shock. "Beside you should know better than to ask. Whether it's males or females the same blood runs through them; a Hellsing is born to slay vampires."

0000000000000000000

"You've improve Bulma. Fumihiro would have been proud." Resentment clouded her voice as she snared that out. Blocking the kick that Bulma sent her.

"Don't speak of her name. She did right to kick you out, you're a disgrace to her name." Bulma hissed. They had trained with the same teacher that's how they met at first. But than shortly after they met Vegeta, Abigail had felt the need to compete with her and the competition that Abigail forced between them soon turned into something driven by hate and jealousy….at least for Abigail anyway.

Slamming her down to the floor, Bulma kept her down pushing her knee onto Abigail's stomach and locking her arms.

"We use to be friends." Bulma stated softly, so quietly that nobody heard except for Abigail. Her blue eyes showed sadness at what had become of their friendship.

"I was a blind fool back then." Abigail spat, staring straight into her face.

"Yah, so was I." Bulma snared giving up trying to win her favor back. Lifting Abigail up by her dress, she slammed Abigail against the pillar hurting Abi's already injured shoulder.

She turned away as Abigail dropped to the floor, clutching her bad shoulder.

"You'll pay for this." She hissed, leaning against the marble pillar, wincing at some of her broken bones.

"Next time you decide to betray us to the wolves, I'll make sure to finish you off personally." Bulma snarled back her voice low and only audible to Abigail over the thousands of cheering. Her eyes so cold and so void of anything but blood lust made Abigail hold her breath shaking in fear.

000000000000000

"Not bad, and here I was thinking of offering you to stay in the underground." Markus chuckled, looking around his small apartment.

"I'll hold you to that offer, it might get dangerous here if that war you said is really going to happen." Keiji said, walking into the kitchen to get them something to drink.

"Cautious and prepared. I like that in a leader." Markus commented, the warm smile never left his face. He like the young man, strong, knowledgeable, sometimes a bit too tense, not cocky, and not too prideful. "Of course you need to, to keep your little sister safe. Sweet girl she is."

"Orange juice or apple?" Keiji's voice trailed back to the living room where Markus was.

…………………

Keiko yawned, brushing her brown locks in front of the mirror. Her brother had ordered her off to bed after introducing the friendly old man who came back with him.

A soft tap at the balcony doors made her jerk her head towards the window. Her green eyes brightened as she quickly went over and unlock the double doors before jumping into Bulma's arms.

"I told you I'd find you." She smiled softly down at the young one.

"I know it's only been a week but, I missed you!" Keiko squealed happily, making Bulma's laugh. "I have to show you something!" She said rushing into her room.

Keiko turned back to Bulma when she didn't come in. "What's wrong?"

"You have to call me in, remember?" Bulma pointed out, reminding Keiko of the magical barrier on the house.

"Come in, Bulma." Keiko stated clearly, smiling when she walked into her room and sat down on her bed.

"So tell me about your school, I know it's a big change from Tokyo." Bulma observed the girl's room. Stuffed animals on the self, books on the desk, pink covers and blankets on the bed.

"School's ok. I met a few people, but everything we're learning in class I already learned back in Tokyo." Keiko explained digging for something under her bed. Bulma only saw her legs as she talked.

"Do you miss you-know-who?" Bulma whispered the last part out.

"Yah, I email him everyday. But all of my friends told me that long distance doesn't work." Keiko came back up with a frown on her soft features dimming her spirits a little. If Kenji found out that she was dating, he would have gone nuts. It was her and Bulma's secret.

"Hmm, not always." Bulma watched as she opened the dark blue box that was lined with silver. "What is it?"

"I'm not exactly sure. But before we moved here, we were cleaning out the attic and I found this back with your mom's name on it." Keiko said turning the box to Bulma.

Inside the box, there was another one. Lifting it up Bulma observed that it was made out of steal and silver. Jewels, gems, and gold made up a design; the symbol of the Hellsing family.

"I can't open it." Keiko sighed, looking at it.

"Is your brother home?" Bulma asked, putting it back in the blue box.

"Yah, he is downstairs with another man." Keiko caught the frown on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to him for a bit. But looks like I'm too late."

"Too late?" Keiko questioned curiosity lacing her features.

"I mean it's getting too late. You need to go to bed now." Bulma said, forgetting how easily Keiko's curiosity was triggered by her keen observations.

"Awww. But I haven't seen you in a week."

"I'll be back." Bulma said hurriedly tucking her in. "Don't tell your brother I was here, alright? I have to go now. Good night." She kissed Keiko on the top of her head before turning off the lights.

"Wait! Take this with you. When you open it tell me what you found." Keiko said pushing the box to her. Bulma hesitated but the footsteps of someone coming pushed her to make up her mind.

A second later her bedroom door opened and Keiko looked to see Keiji looking in on her.

"'Night brother."

"Goodnight Keiko." He said before closing the door.

000000000000000000000

He dropped yet another body carelessly on the floor. She wasn't dead, just unconscious. Growling he scanned the area, he looked away for one minuet and the woman is gone.

Goku dropped down next to him. "Hunters are near by." Stating what he already sensed.

"Good, I thought they were all dead from the lack of security around here." Juu's voice came out from the dark shadows of the tree near by as she too, walked towards him.

"How many are there?" Chichi asked appearing from behind him, standing next to Goku.

"Ten." Goku stated. "They must have known we're here or something."

"Bulma's going to miss all the fun." Chichi smirked, slowly backing into the shadows like the rest just as the slayers came around.

Vegeta watched silently as they walked to the woman he just drank from, checking her pulse and neck. His lips tightened when he same one familiar figure, the brown hair man.

"Damn those Bloodsuckers." A man cursed within the ten.

"They're close." Another more powerful looking man stated, silver hair but young looking.

"You've miscounted Goku. There are eleven of them." Juu's voiced, making all the slayers turn and aim they weapons at her.

"That's alright. Just more fun for us." Chichi smirked, from the right. The hunters slowly formed a circle; back to back.

"Alright Hellsing, let's see what you got." An older man smiled, excitement in his eyes.

"All that talk about Hellsings, let's see if all those history books are right." Another added.

"Don't worry, we'll be here to back you up if you need any." Markus slapped him heartily in the back.

"**If** I need any. I doubt it." Kenji threw back with a light voice, "Besides if history is right, than your all screwed if I don't get it right." He stated making a few men in the group laugh out.

Chichi and Juu lunged at the Kenji but he was faster and stronger than they expected. With a speed that both the slayers and Chichi and Juu couldn't see, he stabbed them both with a stake already, knocking them into the tree.

"Wow, look at him go and these vampires are more than 5 centuries old too."

"Well, looks like he does live up to his name. Good that we have a strong leader."

"I told you he was a strong one." Markus smiled proudly like he founded gold.

Goku smiled impressed with the younger man's strength. This is certainly interesting. He leaned back from the swipe Keiji aimed at him. He was just about to punch Keiji in the face when a voice halted his moves.

"That's enough for tonight Kakkarote." Vegeta's voice was low, husk, deadly. His leather-clad form came from the shadows, causing an air of caution to rise up immediately from the other men.

"Prince Vegeta, how nice of you to grace us with your presence." The silver haired man said monotony, gripping his crossbow.

Vegeta ignored the comment, walking straight to Keiji, looking at him square in the eye the whole time. He could tell that Keiji a few inches taller than him and is what others would say 'the strong and handsome' type.

"You have no idea what you walked in on. I advise you to go back to Tokyo." Vegeta warned before disappearing into the early morning shadows.

Chichi and Juu pulled the stake up of themselves, and threw it back at Keiji. He caught it before it slammed into his head.

The three of them vanished after Vegeta.

"So that was the vampire prince?" Keiji said mostly to himself, looking down at his stake.

"Soon to be king. _Really_ soon." The silver haired one informed. He was the second in command. Jason Black.

"You see vampires have this thing that they do every 5 million year." The laid back guy in the back said. "There are two main rulers; Vegeta and Lucifer which was also known as the famous Dracula. Many people think that Vegeta and Lucifer are the one and the same person. But they're two different vampires."

"Get on with the story, Pili. Don't drag it on till dawn." One of the men complained.

"Shut your hairy ass up and let me finish, will ya!" Pili growled out before clearing his throat and continuing. "But at the end of the last million year before Lucifer went into 'sleep'-

"Which basically means the process in which they take out all of his blood and put him in a coffin where he will be staying until the next 5 million year comes along." Another out of the group cut off.

"Thank you," Pili said with slight annoyance. "Anyway, before the switch happened he was killed by one of Black's ancestors. The result was that Vegeta had to be waken a few months earlier than intended. As you know; balance **must** be kept, so he and his queen had Vegeta Jr. which you had the pleasure of meeting tonight."

"His queen?" Keiji questioned, his mother died so early that he didn't really get the background information of it all. He had taught himself all the training from books, but he knew it wasn't enough.

"Victoria. Slayer turned into a vampire. Seduced by King Vegeta himself."

"Save the mushy love story for some other time. Get to the important stuff will ya?" Michel jabbed Pili in the ribs.

"If the calculations are right, than the end of the next 5 million year will be the first day of next month. Vegeta II will ascend to be the new king for the next 5 million year while his father is put to sleep." Pili said.

"At least he's new and inexperience compared with his father and Lucifer." One of the less experienced men observed.

"Not necessarily." Pili corrected, "He was born and raised by his father who trained him viciously. I'd say he is just as cruel as the last leader, if not even more so." He ended with an ominous tone.

"So what's with this I hear about him making this one woman queen?" Markus inquired.

Pili chuckled before answering, "Who knows. It's every king's choice if they want a queen or not. Lucifer didn't choose one."

Keiji frown at the mental picture of Vegeta with Bulma the night before flashed across mind. If Vegeta was planning on making her queen, than he would have to act fast to get her out of there.

"And the plot thickens." Pili said as they watched as Keiji walked off by himself. The sun was slowly raising, lighting the world against with another day.

* * *

A/n: All reviews are welcomed. Arigatou for reading. 


	8. Discussions

a/n: Ahhh, it has been a while hasn't it?! I'm sorry it took so long. But here's the next chapter. I believe things are starting to get interesting soon enough, events will start spiraling deeper and faster soon enough. So please read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Discussions

"What happened to you guys?"

The small group turned towards the entrance of the room when they heard Bulma's curious inquiry. Her gaze scanned each of their conditions before concluding that they didn't need her medical assistance. Walking towards them with a box of chocolate still in her hands, choosing to sit on the soft brown couch near the fireplace that Chi, Juu, Goku, Krillian, Turles, Vegeta, Radditz, and Junichi were all gathered at.

Chichi and Juu pulled their silk shirts back down into place when the wound that Keiji inflicted on them vanished leaving them with their smooth skin.

"How very unlike you two to even get touched by a 20 year old." Bulma laughed lightly with a teasing smile.

"He was more skilled than I expected." Juu stated expressionlessly, taking a piece of the treat. Just because they were vampires doesn't mean she can't have human food.

"Yes indeed!" Not bothering to hide the excitement from her voice, Bulma let her smile widen mischievously. "I did, after all, _train_ him."

They stopped and turned to look at her in shock at her last statement. Raddize looked away knowing everything that she's been doing for the last two centuries.

"What exactly is your relationship with those _Hellsing_?" Turles asked, a rare expression of seriousness on his face. Him and his twin, Goku is usually very easy going and carefree. His arms crossed over his chest as his dark eyes watched her.

"Friends." Bulma laughed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We met in Japan. Isn't the little girl just adorable?!"

"That's not what I asked…" Turles sighed, rubbing his temples. "I hope you know what you're doing." Looking up briefly he watched her toss a piece of chocolate in her mouth nonchalantly.

"That would make the two of us." She muttered it so softly that it was almost missed by all their ears.

"A war is about to begin," Krillian stated "would it not be wise to stay away from them?"

"Yes, wise indeed." Bulma sighed frowning slightly. But for the time being she has to make sure that no harm would come to the last two Hellsing or rather, her cousins. Her eyes traveled around the room until they landed on Vegeta. His figure was almost completely covered by the shadows of the room except for his intense gazed fixed on her brightly reflecting the light made by the fireplace. She would have to make sure Vegeta doesn't go looking for the two Hellings, as if reading her thoughts he scoffed and turned his gaze away.

"I never got a chance to ask you after we went hunting." Chichi turned towards her, "Why did you start a fight with Abigail?" That question drew interest to the rest of the group as they turned to her for her answer.

"You didn't know that she has been leaking out information to the wolves?" Bulma asked after a moment of silence. She studied their surprised expressions.

Brolly uncrossed his arms and looked towards Vegeta, he's expression was hidden by the shadows. "So that night when the wolves and slayers attacked the front gates, it was because someone told them how to attack."

"I thought it was weird when I went to the gates that night to see that they had gotten pass all three levels of security. Usually people barely make it pass the first one alive. The security system is designed so that wolves and slayers would have to work together to get pass. And usually they would never work together because the wolves are creatures that don't trust anyone except for their own kind." Bulma explained patiently, she knew this because she was the one that help make and design the security. She'd be damned if someone found a way through it so easily. No one was better at playing mind games than she was.

"How did you know it was Abigail that leaked the information out?" Krillian asked.

Her red lips quirked up mischievously, "The walls have eyes and the halls have ears."

"So…you _didn't_ know for sure." Goku carefully deducted from her words.

"Well when it came down to it, she was the most likely the person who would betray us. It turns out my guess was right."

"Why would she do that though? Risk her life and betray us, did she really think that no one would find out?" An expression of confusion graced Chi's features.

"She might be collaborating with someone to…over throw the king and also stop Vegeta's ascension."

"Bulma be careful of your accusa-" Turles began. He knew that Abigail has been jealous for a long time now, but he didn't think she would be capable of such things as attempting to over throw King Vegeta.

"I am careful about what I'm saying." Her blue eyes sparkled defensively up at Turles as she slowly stood up leveling her gaze with him. "When you think about it, Silver attacked my father on _our grounds_ in hopes what he would die and weaken our chances of winning in the war. Why that desperate attempt to attack my father on our land? And then in another week, they attacked our gates to lure Vegeta out so that they can ambush him."

Juu rose slowly from her seat, behind Bulma.

The gesture of support was clearly made. The blonde beauty was always on her side, no matter what situation they were in.

Their bond was strong, perhaps stronger than even blood sisters. When everyone fails to believe Bulma's logic, Juu would be there to believe her. Their faith in each other was unbreakable. Their trust in each other was unending.

The room was divided into two groups: those who believed, and those who were still in doubt.

"Ambush him?! By the time you came we had already killed everyone off!" Junichi, Juu's twin brother, stated his icy blue eyes focused on Bulma, still in disbelief about Abigail's betrayal.

"Have your sensed gotten that weak over the centuries?" Bulma turned her exquisite blue eyes onto him away from Turles. Her patience was wearing thin as a scowl of frustration graced her smooth porcelain skin.

Was it so hard to believe that Abigail betrayed us? But then it was only expected that they didn't understand how capable someone filled with hate and jealous, especially in a women was capable of.

"The reason why I was 'late' was because my father and I were disengaging the traps set all around this mansion step up by the slayers and wolves. They had 15 other slayers surrounding the area with silver arrows pointed straight at each your hearts. Once you guys killed the last standing wolves for them, they would have you turned to dust in a second."

Goku's mouth dropped open slightly, like everyone else, as he listened to those words. His dark brown eyes studied Bulma's delicate form that stood next to Juu's on the sofa. Who would have guess that her abilities improved that much? A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, he has to stop underestimating her or it might get him killed one day. Looking over towards the prince, Goku could make out a small hint of a smirk on his face.

"But it's not surprising that you guys didn't notice. This is only my second time being ambushed like that. They were using technologies that suppress their body heat and scent so that it's almost impossible to smell or detect them." Bulma smiled softly, "It took me _three__ months_ to train myself to detect even the slightest hint of heat and scent on animals that wore it. But then again, I've always been a little slow on learning how to fight."

"How long did it take you?" Juu turned to Raddize who was leaning against the fire place.

"Six months." Raddize looked away from the smug look on Turles' face when he heard that.

"A _little slow_ huh." Juu scoffed at Bulma's previous words; if it took Raddize six months it would no doubt take just about the same amount for everyone else to learn.

"My guess is that Abigail is trying to use the wolves to kill us all off and start a new convent on her own with her being queen and no doubt Vegeta being the king." She nodded towards Vegeta.

"I thought you said they wanted him dead."

"I said they were going to ambush him. Probably drain the blood out of him until her plans for killing us all is complete." Her words brought a silent tension in the room. Then breaking the silence her voice ranged out in a lighter tone "Of course this is all just a guess."

"And you didn't kill her on the spot when the King gave you a chance, why?" Chichi's voiced for the first time trying to read what Bulma was thinking but was pushed back by her mental shield.

Bulma gave her a carefree smile. She didn't want to be the one to kill her off no matter how much she disliked Abigail.

_Yet again you're letting your emotions get in your way. _Vegeta's voice whispered in her mind as she quickly turned her gaze to where he was standing only to find an empty spot there.

She stepped back slightly as everyone in the group started to talk about the issue before them. A cool hand brushed the back of hers, turning she was reminded that Juu was standing behind her just like she always did when she needed support. Cool icy blue eyes met her warm deep blue ones. Even if everyone turned their backs on her, she knew that she would have Juu with her.

What she didn't tell them was the possibility of there being someone controlling and teaching Abigail what to do. She even has a feeling that the person isn't that easily defeated; with a cunning mind and being an unidentified person she wouldn't know where to start looking. That person could even be vampire, one of us. _He has the upper hand then_, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Maybe it won't be so boring after all.

000000000000

"Where do you think you're going?"

Undaunted by the sudden presences of two other slayers he kept his green eyes on the mansion before him. Steadily waiting until dawn breaks out. He chooses to ignore that question as he continued to clean his silver made sword before sheathing it. Hearing a sigh come from Marcus as he stepped closer to where Keiji stood.

"If I remember correctly, she _choose_ to go back with _them_." Marcus' voice was tinted with persuasion.

"I have to get her back before it's too late." His stubbornness showed in his voice.

"It already is too late."

Those words automatically carved a scowl on his face.

"You'll die before reaching pass the first level of security." A deeper voice behind him warned.

"Then I guess that would make you the new leader if that happens." His green eyes glanced back at Black.


End file.
